Enchanted
by Pottergirl3333
Summary: AU: Lily was at another one of her mother's boring business parties when she saw him. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters._

I absolutely hate the parties my mom throws every summer for her clients. She's a real estate agent and has always said the best way to sell a house is to show off your own. It's never made any kind of sense to me, but it must work since her picture is on every bus stop in the city.

My sister, Petunia marches by with her walrus of a finance. As much as I hate these stupid parties, Tuney loves them. It gives her a chance to march her walrus around, and show him off to everyone. He's father is the owner of this huge drill company. That's probably the only reason Tuney's with him. She loves being the center of attention.

The parties also give her a chance to gossip about everyone. That's all these parties are really, just a large group of people getting together and gossiping about everyone. Of course, my family is one of the main topics since we are the host. Meaning, I have to fake smiles at everyone whispering about how my father left my mom two years ago for a younger woman. None of us have seen him since he left, but according to a Christmas card he sent me last year I have a three month younger brother. I think his name is Roy or Roger. I don't know, and I don't care.

"Lily!" someone shouts from behind.

I plaster yet another fake smile and turn around with my arms open, "Emme!"

She runs into my arms, and kisses my cheek. Great, now I'll have to scrub my face down to the bone before bed tonight.

"How are you?" Emmeline asks, pulling away. Thank God. Her mother is one of my mother's best clients since her mom has been married and divorced too many times to count.

"I'm great. How are you?" I reply.

"I'm alright. Things have been tough since mom's last divorce, but as always your mom has been a life saver!" Emme laughs.

I fake a laugh with her. Mom, you do not know how much I love you. Emme begins telling me some story about my mom helping her mom, but I can't help toning out. First, it is extremely boring and I really don't care. Secondly, there is a boy about my age that just entered the living room. He has messy black hair, sparkingly brown eyes (somewhat covered by his round shaped glasses, but startlingly none the less), and an easy smile. He's wearing black jeans, a white dress shirt, and a navy blue sweater. I can't help staring. He is quite handsome, and he's walking toward me. Oh my gosh! Don't be ridiculous, Lily. He's obviously coming to talk to Emme.

"Hello ladies," he greets, smiling. That smile is breathtaking.

"Hello," Emme says, "Do I know you?"

"I don't believe so. My family just moved here last week. We were invited to this party by Rose Evans. Lovely lady, and when I got here I saw the most beautiful young woman here," he says gesturing to me, "I just knew I had to introduce myself."

Emme giggled, "I'll just leave the two of you to get to know each other then." She walked off to go bother someone else. I turn my attention back to the boy. He's a good six inches taller than me.

"You're welcome," he says, smirking. Don't stare.

"For what?" I demand, placing my hands on my hips.

"For getting her to leave you alone. I could see your look of help from the door," he chuckled.

"Yes, well, thank you," I say, flustered. I shouldn't be acting like this.

"But I wasn't lying when I said you were the most beautiful young woman here," he adds.

My mouth drops open of its own accord, and I feel my face heat up. "Thank you," I mutter.

"Just stating a fact," he shrugs, "I'm James Potter, by the way."

"Lily Evans," I say, smiling.

"Evans? Are you related to-"

"She's my mom," I nod.

He nods, too, "I remember her talking about you when she was showing my parents and I different houses around here."

"What did she say?" I ask.

"That you were going into your last year of school at Dallington Private School," he answers, "And that you are very smart."

"I don't mean to brag, but yes, I consider myself very smart," I smile.

"Good, cause I don't go out with just any fool," James smirks.

I gasp, "What are talking about?"

James leans close to my ear and whispers, "Go out with me, Evans."

I open my mouth, and close it again, before nodding.

James pulls away and stares down at me. He's smirking again, and while it is slightly irritating, there is something charming about it.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow," he tells me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

He winks, "It's a surprise."

I laugh, "You're infuriating."

James shrugs, "Maybe, but you still agreed to go out with me."

"Don't do anything to make me change my mind," I tease.

He laughs and looks into my eyes. His eyes are so dark and deep. Beautiful.

"You wouldn't do that," he whispers.

"No," I admit, "I wouldn't."

* * *

I spent the rest of the evening talking to James Potter. I can't believe I agreed to go on a date with someone I barely know, but there was something so special, so different about him. I sigh and lean back against the pillows on my bed.

I look up a few moments later as my bedroom door opens, "Hello, Mum."

My mother smiles at me, "Did you have a good time tonight?"

I nod, smiling, "Yeah, I um have a date tomorrow night."

"With James Potter?"

A blush fills my cheeks, "Yes, he's very charming."

"I agree. I met him when his parents signed the papers to buy a townhouse a few blocks away," my mother tells me.

"Do you like him?" I ask. My mother's approval has always meant a lot to me.

She smiles, "Very much so. Good night, Lily." She backs out of my room and closes the door.

"G'night, Mum," I whisper, before closing my eyes.

_AN: Thanks for reading!_


End file.
